The Secret Valentine
by leighann415
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and David wants to give an extra-special gift to Daphne. In the meantime, Daphne has a gift of her own...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know this is late for Valentine's Day, but I don't think anyone will mind! :) And thanks to Kristen3 for editing some of this. :)

David didn't know what to do. Valentine's Day was coming up, and he didn't have any idea what to give his mother His teacher had said to make something "from the heart," but that didn't really give him any ideas. He wanted to do something extra special for his mom because she did so much for him. He wanted to show her how that much that meant to him. He decided to ask his dad for advice. His dad was good at things like that.

Making sure his mom wasn't around, David quietly made his way to his dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

David opened the door, and walked in. He was greeted by a warm smile from his dad.

"Well, David. This is an unexpected pleasure. What's on your mind?"

David sat down and gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't know what to do give Mom for Valentine's Day. I'm running out of time!"

Niles' heart went out to his son. Of course, he'd already taken care of his own Valentine's plans, but he figured David would know what to do.

"Well, you could always draw something. You are quite the artist." Niles beamed. David had many qualities that made him an extraordinary child. Niles still had trouble believing David was really his after everything they went through to get to this point. David was the bright spot in their history. He hoped David would never have to go through something like the ordeal he'd gone through, loving Daphne from afar.

"I'm tired of drawing the same things for every occasion…Reindeer for Christmas, pumpkins for Halloween, turkeys for Thanksgiving, hearts for Valentine's…I don't know what to do, Dad." David's words brought Niles' mind to the present.

Niles thought for a minute. Again, his heart burst with pride at this child. He seemed to want to do more than the usual. Probably something inherited from his uncle Frasier. "In that case, what about doing something with music? You love playing the piano, and one of your mom's favorite songs is 'Heart and Soul,' which is perfect for Valentine's Day, I might add." Niles had to smile at the memory the song always brought. He and Daphne were chopping vegetables for the date he never had…..

David thought for a minute. He'd only heard "Heart and Soul" a few times, but he knew of the song. That idea might be OK. "But how would I practice it? Mom's almost always around when I'm at home. I don't want to ruin the surprise!"

David had a point. "How about practicing at Grandpa & Grandma Ronee's place?" Martin and Ronee had purchased a small piano for their house. He would just have to tell Daphne they were going out for a while.

David's eyes lit up. "That would work! I almost forgot Grandpa and Ronee had a piano. Thanks Dad! You're the best." He went over and gave Niles a big hug.

"You're welcome David. You want to go now? I'm about through here anyway." He closed the patient file he'd been reading. It could wait.

"Really? Yes! Let's go!" David almost ran out the door. Niles had to shake his head. David certainly had the Moon genes.

"Hold on there. I have to tell your mom where we're going. But don't worry, I won't say why."

David giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll go get ready." David left to go to his room.

Before Niles left his office, he grabbed something from the desk drawers: the sheet music to "Heart and Soul." He couldn't wait to see the look on Daphne's face when David started playing "their song." This was going to be, without a doubt, one of the best Valentine's Days in recent memory.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, they knocked on Martin & Ronee's door. They were greeted by a smiling Ronee.

"Hey, guys! Martin and I are so thrilled to have David play over here. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that somebody besides me is getting some use out of that piano! I think Martin's tired of hearing me play the same songs I've played for years!"

Niles and David walked in to find Martin sitting in his old favorite chair. He could never part with it, no matter how much Ronee protested. He rolled his eyes.

"Aww, Ron, you know that's not true!"

"Marty, what have I told you about calling me by a guy's name?"

Martin looked sheepishly around.

"Whatever. I'd rather hear David play now anyway. It's so sweet of you to want to do this for your mom. I know she'll love it. But first, come over and give me a hug!"

David looked over at his dad. Niles nodded. David went over to Ronee and accepted the hug. He never understood why the grownups made such a fuss over how smart he was, or how talented he was at certain things. It didn't seem like a big deal to him.

"All right, David, let's get started," his dad said, going over to the piano.

"Ok, first off, we have to do this perfectly, or it won't sound right."

David rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"That's not the right attitude."

Martin intervened from his chair. "Oh, get a grip, Niles."

Niles ignored the remark from his father. He was doing something he always looked forward to doing, passing on his talents to his son.

After a while, David seemed to be getting the knack of the song. It might not be concert-worthy, but it would at least make Daphne proud.

"You know, you're a lot better at this than your mom was. I tried teaching piano to her, and it was a nightmare." Niles had to smile because the moment was more memorable for _other_ reasons.

"You taught Mom, really? Wow, that's cool!" David exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we didn't get very far." Niles looked over at Ronee and winked. She could figure it out better than David. Martin had long gone to bed, saying he was bored of the same notes over and over.

"Why, Niles, you sly thing! I never knew you were such the schemer! You never acted that way when I babysat you!"

"Yeah, well…" Niles replied modestly, turning a shade of red in the process.

"Daa-ad!" David whined.

"Oh, right, well. I think we've had enough practice for one night. Besides, your mom will probably be wondering about us."

"I'm ready to go home anyway." David said, with a yawn.

Ronee went in the kitchen and came out with a cookie. "Here, take one for the road."

Niles looked questioningly at Ronee. Daphne was quite adamant with giving David any sweets. After the weight problems she had in the past, she didn't want David or anyone she knew to have that problem.

"Oh come on, it's just one cookie! That's what grandmothers do, spoil their grandchildren!"

Niles sighed. David hugged Ronee again, and went out to the car. Ronee stopped Niles before he followed David.

"So, what are _your_ Valentine's Day plans, Niles?" She said with a sparkle in her eye.

"It's a secret." Niles said, winking knowingly.

Ronee pushed him playfully on the shoulder. "I hope it doesn't involve sweets!"

Niles laughed, thinking that it wouldn't hurt for one day to shower Daphne with all the chocolate and flowers he could find…


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning of Valentine's Day, and Daphne awoke to find a beautiful vase of multicolored roses by her bedside. Niles must've left them there for her. She grinned, thinking again of how lucky she was to have someone like Niles. She couldn't wait to give him his Valentine's surprise.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. And in walked two of her favorite Crane men, bringing her an overloaded breakfast tray. David walked over and kissed his mother. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mom. This is just one surprise. There's more to come!"

Daphne smiled broadly at David. "Why thank you, young man." She got up to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. See you later!" David left the room in a hurry.

She turned to her husband and grinned. "What's the rush?"

"Who knows? Happy Valentine's Day, my love. Of course, I don't need Valentine's Day to show how much I love you." Niles smiled mischievously.

"Oh Niles…This is overwhelming. But I have to get going soon to check on your father. I can't stay in bed all day, as much as I'd love to!"

"Don't worry about Dad. He's going to be with Ronee all day. You have the day off. Now just sit back and relax. Like David said, there's more surprises to come." He kissed her deeply and went out the door.

Daphne just sat there, stunned. Never once had she had a day like this. But she figured she better enjoy it while she could.

All during the day, Daphne received one surprise after another. Valentine's Day just happened to fall on a Saturday that year, so David didn't have any school. But he spent the afternoon at a friend's house, giving Daphne and Niles the day to spend alone together. It was a day to remember. Niles let her pick the movies she wanted to watch, and he didn't even grumble when she picked one of her romance comedies that she loved about as much as romance novels. There was just something about them that made her all warm inside. She used to be jealous of the girls in the movies and books who fell in love with the perfect man. But all that changed after Niles, of course. Her life with Niles was like one happy fairytale.

The day passed by quickly. And about 6:00, it was time to get everything else ready. Niles couldn't wait for Daphne to hear David play their song. David had progressed on the song nicely, and Niles had agreed to sing along with his playing. His dad and Ronee were coming over to help record the moment so they could always treasure it.

The doorbell rang, and Martin and Ronee walked in, carrying the camcorder. Ronee grinned from ear to ear. "Does Daphne suspect anything?"

"I don't think she does. Come on in. Put the recorder in my office so she won't see it."

And before Daphne came out to greet them, Ronee quickly made her way to Niles' office, and ran back. She was breathless by the time she got back to them. And just in time, as Daphne was making her way towards them.

"Hey Daph! I guess we _both_ got the day off, huh?" He said with a wink.

"Oh, you old sod. You're always wanting to bail on your exercises! But this isn't the time for that. Come on in."

She looked sideways at Ronee, who still seemed out of breath. "Everything alright, Ronee?"

"Of course! I guess Marty wore me out today."

Niles went off to the kitchen to get the meal ready. "It'll be ready in a few minutes. Just sit down."

"Can't I help?" Daphne pleaded, somewhat jokingly.

"No!" Everyone shouted at once, followed by laughter. Daphne's cooking skills, were legendary among the family. Although she had gotten better, someone couldn't pass up an opportunity to joke about it.

Daphne sighed and sat down. "I give up," she said teasingly.

"Aww, Daph. Don't you need a day off once in a while?" Martin gave her a smile that made them all laugh out loud.

"So…who cooked dinner if you didn't?" Ronee asked.

"I guess Niles did. But who knows what it'll be."

All through the dinner, David seemed to be beside himself with anticipation. So much so that he wolfed down his food.

"Slow down, David. What's the rush?" Daphne asked her son.

David just looked over at Niles and gave a knowing look.

And after everybody's plates were clear, and put away, Niles decided that it was time.

"Ok, what's this all about? What's going on?" Daphne said to nobody in particular.

Niles cleared his throat. "This is our present for you, my angel. David came to me the other day and wanted suggestions as to what to give you. And he wanted it to be something from the heart. Ready, Ronee?"

Ronee switched the "On" button on the camcorder.

And out came David, dressed in his best suit, with a rose in his hand. He bowed and handed it over to Daphne. "This is for you, the best mom ever!"

Daphne gasped out loud. She couldn't believe what was happening. She looked over at Martin, who just grinned. He and Ronee must've been in on this.

David went over to the piano and started playing the most beautiful song she'd ever known. And then Niles' voice sounded over the room.

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you,  
Heart and soul, the way a fool would do,  
Madly...  
Because you held me tight,  
And stole a kiss in the night..._

Daphne let her mind think back to another time she heard Niles sing this song. After that moment, it became "their" song, whenever they made reference to it. And David playing it now just took her breath away. Added to the combination with her sweet husband's voice was enough to make her cry. But she didn't want to dampen the moment.

When the song was finished, Niles handed her a box he pulled from his pocket. Daphne couldn't help but gasp again. Inside was a beautiful gold heart locket with a picture of the two of them with David.

"Oh, Niles, it's beautiful! This night…I'm speechless. That was a beautiful song, and brilliantly played, David."

Daphne hugged her son. She could never get tired of this feeling.

"I think there's something missing from this locket though."

It was Niles' turn to gasp. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think we need to add another picture in here of you, me, David, and our next child." Daphne smiled through her tears.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

Niles grabbed Daphne and hugged her like he didn't want to let go. But when he did, he looked around the room. It was filled with people who made Niles' life whole. But the addition of another child with Daphne was the best Valentine's gift anyone could ask for.

**The End**


End file.
